


Baby Names

by katharhino



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Howl's Moving Castle, Howl/Sophie, baby names</p><p>For the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

"Let Calcifer name it," he said sleepily, looking vaguely over her shoulder.

"Calcifer isn't the father, and if you don't look at me I'll – I'll turn all your new suits sickly green, and it won't be the kind of green you can wash out –" Sophie broke off as she suddenly realized that as usual, Howl had a reason for being so exasperating she could scream.

"The baby's going to love having you for a father, you know."


End file.
